hellzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Neko Devilson
"Does who desire to meet their dismissal come forth i shall grant you that...''-Neko Devilson'' Neko Devilson- (Neko Akuma Devilson Kuroshi) Appearance Yellow Eyes Silver hair wear a black armor forged by himself that glows red, all the time. Has a very girly look in face. Story Neko Devilson, the youngest son of Mephistopheles and Lillith also, the youngest of the Devilson family, the one who is capable of taking anything as a career trail. Most of the Demon Lords fear Neko because most of the people and demons say that he was locked away for been locked away for 1000 years for his destructive behavior or until he managed to behave. At the time Neko manage to take care of his behavior his father let him out of the room he was also at the time Neko got out there was an upcoming war between the royal family of the Southern Astaria and the morlocks, this war was called Hell War IV.During the war, his father Mephistopheles was called by Amophestus (Neko's Uncle) governor of Devartha, located at the north of Silantropus, to protect the Astaria's frontier, but he was betrayed by the morlocks, Neko and his brother Krinky went to the Moon palace and raided the place kicking morlocks out of there as the cleaned the place and made it the Blood Palace. The most dangerous though of Neko is that all he cares so much would be taken away from him and the destruction of his family, Neko is very shy about this though now that he dream that all his family died in front of his eyes then he dies as well. Neko is the only Devilson that have a cat soul within him making him the Hell cat. Neko is mostly called Nobel Feline by his friends and Cat of Destruction by his enemies. Neko knew after the war started, he had to do something about it and to protect everything, he start to gather some of the Overlords and Demon Lords who would assist him and his brother on the war but most of them end up betraying them as Neko got mad as he decide to charge an unknown energy that almost ripped hell and all it surrounding apart, which in result Krinky asked his father Mephistopheles what to do with his younger brother as Mephistopheles end up with the decision of exiling his younger son Neko as he had to go to another place and the place he was exiled to was the place unknown. After the decision of his father, Neko instead when to the Wastelands of hell to where the Infernus Argamst is, a jewel that provides the fire for hell, the he made a small house nearby the ground of the jewel. Neko ever since he established there he have been fighting Demons, Overlords, Tyrants, and even Angels who dares come to steal the jewel. It is said that also god have come to take over the jewel but Neko have pushed all of them away and even it said that have slain some of them. Personality Cheerful , Calm , Hyper, Cat-astrophic 'Abillities or powers' 'PyroKinesis ' Neko has the power to create and manipulate fire. 'Desturctive Power' Neko has an enourmous power capable to destroy everything or anything in the way no matter what it is. 'Dark Power' Neko has a dark enery inside him that allow to create a massive energy that could do whatever he wants. 'Cat Form' Neko can turn himself into a cat and viceversa. 'TImeless Soul' Neko can ignore any time change ability. 'Unlimited Blade works' Neko creates a reality marble which is a world of swords that are fake to anyone but for him. 'Greatest Sword combat' Neko speed and strenght with swords it's incredibly insane (specially with katana). 'Demon master forgery' Neko have the skill to create whichever weapon he wants, but he need the correct materials. Category:Cat soul